


regret

by tsuluio



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I waste my time on these instead of doing my wips, Multi, Self indulgent AU, blood and vomit, implied attempted suicide ig?, inconsistent stuff, people die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 04:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19560250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuluio/pseuds/tsuluio
Summary: They don’t remember their leaders until after they kill them. And by then? It’s too late.





	regret

**Author's Note:**

> guys idek why I’m writing this instead of my other four wips but yolo??
> 
> Basically this au is dystopian inkopolis where all inklings are removed of either their voice, their hearing, or their sight. four per team supposed to work together to kill as many people as ppl as possible and rank up. they possess no memories of their past life and only receive them after killing someone they were close too so yeah! angst

She kills him. Army. Her leader. It was a normal face-off, of teams she didn’t know the names or stories of. It’s no different than anyone else she’s fought before, but it is. It shouldn’t make her cry but it did. The gun is brought up. She takes aim. She fires. 

The bullet pierces through that hat, the hat she should’ve taken as a warning. They’re matching hats, one on her, one on him. Their shoes are simply offset colors of one another, and that should’ve been her next clue. But he had Full Moon in a death grip and she couldn’t let her teammate die. 

They all worked too hard for death. 

The bullet goes through him and he drops like a stone. 

And then the memories come. 

They’re beautiful at first, something she drinks in like she hasn’t had water in years. They’re memories of her and her past team, all organized freaks, all unimaginably quirky, all with the same curry obsession. She remembers the way they smiled, the way they frowned, the way she’s loved them all. Their leader was Army, the same Inkling who is currently bleeding currents from his head, the bullet that she shot the culprit of it all. The same Inkling she just killed. 

She’s crying before she’s realizes it and ignoring the dangers of the others around her, she runs down the battlefield, scooping Army into her lap, hugging his body as tears course down her face, dripping all over his jacket. 

He always hated it when his jacket got dirty, she remembers, but here he is, covered in his blood and her tears, the stains taking hold of the fabric long before Forge even notices. 

She was second in command. She was supposed to protect him. She was supposed to take each and every hit meant for him. But he’s dead now, dead by her own hands, and she realizes the game they’re all playing, this murder game. You find someone you care about _after_ you kill them, and by the time you realize it? They’re dead. 

It’s cruel.

—

She gets memories of the S4 now and then. Memories of the same Inkling standing in front of them and she hopes to cod she can keep Scuba from murdering him. 

The pink Inkling is the most sadistic out of all of them, the most bloodthirsty. It’ll be hard, she knows that, but she wants to spare him the pain. 

They fight, they retreat, they fight again. Aviator, thankfully, takes Aloha on one-handed, and since they’re both blind, it matches up evenly. But Aloha still has the speed as he did years before and Aviator is knocked back as the other advances for the kill. 

Forge opens her mouth to tell Full Moon to kill him now while his back is turned — Scuba doesn’t need to go through what she did — before she remembers she can’t speak. She winces from the effort as her ruined vocal cords twang from her attempt and in that moment, Scuba takes a fallen sword off the ground and charges right as Aloha turns to face him. 

The sword goes through like a hot knife through butter, flicking in and out so quickly, Forge wouldn’t believe it even hit Aloha if it weren’t for the excessive blood gushing from the wound. 

The former Pink Team leader sways slightly before collapsing, and Forge knows he’s dead before he hits the ground

Scuba just stands there, the sword dripping blood on his hands, eyes wide behind his cracked mask. Forge can only imagine what he’s going through. She quickly moves over to him, only to have to jump out of the way of the sword. Scuba drops the weapon with a clatter, unaware of the blade cutting his own leg as it hits the ground. The tears are running through the gaping holes in his mask, and Forge doesn’t even need to ask to know that he remembers everything about Aloha. She quickly grabs him as he lunges forward for his sword lying on the ground, preventing him from grabbing it. 

He screams and fights against her, but the delay is enough to get Aviator and Full Moon over to help Forge restrain him. His words are a anguished mess, but she can hear him clearly as she hugs him as tightly as she can. 

“ _Let me go let me die I killed him I killed him I killed him—_ “

The confusion and concern on both Aviator and Moon is evident, but Forge does nothing except bury her face in Scuba’s chest as he sobs, letting her own tears come. 

—

Scuba has become distant the past few weeks, and Forge knows he’s in mourning. But they can’t stop now. They have a new goal: ally with as many people as possible and take down the government. 

The only problem is that everyone wants to kill them. 

Murders are still possible, and both Forge and Scuba take it upon themselves to try to prevent anyone who might have close ties to Aviator or Full Moon from getting too close. 

So when Mask shows up, Forge knows they’re screwed. She had felt that undeniable urge to kill Army, and she knows Scuba was unconsciously drawn to Aloha as well. So it makes sense that Full Moon’s eyes are narrowed, lips pulled back upon seeing Mask, even if her memory dictates they haven’t met yet. 

She can’t stop Full Moon from engaging her former leader in combat, just like she couldn’t stop Scuba from murdering Aloha. 

Full Moon is the most skilled with close combat, minus any weapons. She’s also an insane sniper as well, even if she’s can’t exactly resort to it now. She and Mask both were gaming nerds, the reflexes and skills necessary for it now taken to the next level. Forge can do nothing except watch as Full Moon feints left, strike right, and catches Mask on the side of his face. 

The former Cyan Team leader goes down hard and Full Moon advances, throwing knife materializing in her hand. There’s a blur of movement and a flash of silver and Mask’s body convulses as the knife drives itself hilt deep into his chest. 

Forge rushes over to Full Moon and supports her as the other’s legs give out beneath her, and while the glasses-wearing Inkling doesn’t cry, she’s shaking so violently that Forge has a hard time keeping her upright. Scuba dispatches of the remaining Inklings, the ones who don’t want to fight are sent to Aviator who’s across the street, and gives Full Moon a tentative hug. 

Full Moon clings to him like she won’t be able to hug anyone ever again, eyes shut tight. Scuba makes eye contact with Forge and gently maneuvers his body so Full Moon isn’t facing her former leader’s body. 

It’s only fair she’s the one to bury him later. 

—

Aviator doesn’t understand why everyone has become so much more subdued, and Forge makes sure no one can tell him. They’re closer to breaking in on the government and the Inklings they’ve allied with are increasingly helpful the higher ranks they have.

Their own ranks are one step away from being accepted into the government itself and Forge knows the other two have only kept up this killing spree as a facade. Nothing else except maybe self defense. They need a clear-minded person still leading them, someone who hasn’t been touched with guilt over killing someone he had loved. 

So they’re one rank away, only one rank, and Forge wants to laugh at the irony of this situation. The only way to surpass their current status is to take down the government’s self-assigned bodyguard team. And the leader of that team? It’s Skull. 

The first shot from him lands only inches in front of Aviator and Forge wishes that they could be anywhere else. Any normal blind Inkling wouldn’t see where the shot came from, but Aviator isn’t normal. He traces the shot upwards and without any further warning, he’s scaling the side of the building to where Skull it perched. Forge and the other have no choice but to follow. 

Skull’s shot goes through Aviator’s shoulder when the latter reaches the top, and the blind Inkling falls back, letting Scuba attempt to take the kill. But Skull, of course, isn’t alone and an Inkling comes out of nowhere, kicking the pink Inkling off the rooftop, before jumping after him. Forge has no time to react before another Inkling engages her in combat and she’s forced to fight them. She needs to end this quickly or Aviator will—

Aviator somehow finds a firearm, and though he rarely uses guns because of his poor aim, Forge has a feeling that this one stupid shot will hit its mark. 

It does. 

Skull falls backwards off the rooftop, eyes wide, and Forge knows that Aviator has recovered his memories by then because the blind Inkling rushes to the edge of the rooftop to try to undo the damage of whatever he’s done. She barely catches his words:

“Shit, no no _no_ , _Skull_ , I’m so sorry I—“

His shoulders are shaking and as Forge dispatches of her opponent and rushes over to him, he doubles over and vomits blood on the roof, landing on his hands and knees. His body goes through several more convulsions as he empties his already hollow stomach contents all over the blue-stained roof tiles. 

Forge manages to help him up, and the blood is smearing all over her clothes but she doesn’t care. The anguish in her friend’s expression is almost too much to bear, even with his eyes covered, the bandanna over his eyes drenched in tears, and she holds him as close as she can. Full Moon nudges past her to join the hug as well and holds him tightly, like doing so can take away all the pain they’ve all endured. 

Scuba manages to rescale the wall, clutching his left arm, and he wraps his arms around all three of them, their whole purpose to infiltrate the government forgotten. 

It’s best to stay forgotten, Forge muses as she lets herself cry for the tenth time in two weeks, than remember and regret. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m too lazy to make this a multichapter cause it’ll just end up like all the other ones I’ve written


End file.
